United Nations
The United Nations (UN), officially the United Nations Organization (UNO), is an international organization whose stated aims are facilitating cooperation in international law, international security, economic development, social progress, human rights, and the achieving of world peace. The UN was founded in 1945 after the Second World War to replace the League of Nations, to stop wars between countries, and to provide a platform for dialogue. It contains multiple subsidiary organizations to carry out its missions. After the Battle of Earth and the public revelation of the Stargate Program, the United Nations took on an expanded role in shaping human policy in interstellar affairs, by becoming the major power behind the SGC and Homeworld Command, and effectively replacing the International Oversight Advisory as the voice of mankind in space. Despite this however the UN continues to function much as it always has, by providing a forum for the debate and resolutionof international issues; thereby maintaining the sovereignty of its member states. History Origins Following in the wake of the failed League of Nations (1919–1946), which the United States never joined, the United Nations was established in 1945 to maintain international peace and promote cooperation in solving international economic, social and humanitarian problems. The earliest concrete plan for a new world organization was begun under the aegis of the U.S. State Department in 1939. Franklin D. Roosevelt first coined the term 'United Nations' as a term to describe the Allied countries. The term was first officially used on January 1, 1942 when 26 governments signed the Atlantic Charter, pledging to continue the war effort. On 25 April, 1945, the UN Conference on International Organization began in San Francisco, attended by 50 governments and a number of non-governmental organizations involved in drafting the Charter of the United Nations. The UN officially came into existence on 24 October, 1945 upon ratification of the Charter by the five permanent members of the Security Council – France, the Republic of China, the Soviet Union, the United Kingdom and the United States – and by a majority of the other 46 signatories. The first meetings of the General Assembly, with 51 nations represented, and the Security Council, took place in Westminster Central Hall in London in January, 1946. Reorganization In more-recent times, the United Nations has grown in prominence and influence as humanity increasingly recognized the need for a united face with which to operate in events taking place beyond Earth. It now functions as a confederation of sorts, by providing a unified "government" to coordinate the activities of a number of smaller, sovereign entities in interstellar foreign policy and defence. The UN also operates a small ground force to maintain the security and defense of its complexes around the globe, and as the direct controller of the Stargate, it is also the force behind the ISGC and Homeworld Command. Organization General Assembly building, located in New York City.]] The General Assembly is the main deliberative assembly of the United Nations. Composed of all UN member states, the assembly meets in regular yearly sessions under a president elected from among the member states. Over a two-week period at the start of each session, all members have the opportunity to address the assembly. Traditionally, the Secretary-General makes the first statement, followed by the president of the assembly. The first session was convened on 10 January 1946 in the Westminster Central Hall in London and included representatives of 51 nations. As of the restructuring of the organization after the public revelation of the Stargate, all resolutions passed by the Assembly are binding on the member states. When the General Assembly votes on any issue, each member country has one vote, and each vote requires a two-thirds majority of those member countries present and voting, and a two-thirds majority of the represented population. This was done to limit the ability of 5% of the planet's population to gain the two-thirds majority necessary to enforce resolutions on the other 95% of the population. Security Council The Security Council is one of the six principal organs of the United Nations and is charged with the maintenance of international peace and security. Its powers, outlined in the United Nations Charter, include the establishment of peacekeeping operations, the establishment of international sanctions, and the authorization of military action. Its powers are exercised through United Nations Security Council resolutions. Following the reformation, there are 34 members of the Security Council. These include the ten veto-wielding permanent members — Brazil, China, the European Union, India, Japan, Saudi Arabia, the Soviet Union, the United Kingdom, the United States, and the African seat; which is elected every four years. There are also 24 non-permanent members, with twelve elected each year to serve two-year terms. Secretariat The United Nations Secretariat is headed by the Secretary-General, assisted by a staff of international civil servants worldwide. It provides studies, information, and facilities needed by United Nations bodies for their meetings. It also carries out tasks as directed by the General Assembly, the Economic and Social Council, and other UN bodies. The United Nations Charter provides that the staff be chosen by application of the "highest standards of efficiency, competence, and integrity," with due regard for the importance of recruiting on a wide geographical basis. The Charter provides that the staff shall not seek or receive instructions from any authority other than the UN. Each UN member country is enjoined to respect the international character of the Secretariat and not seek to influence its staff. The Secretary-General alone is responsible for staff selection. Secretary-General , the current Secretary-General of the United Nations.]] The Secretariat is headed by the Secretary-General, who acts as the de facto spokesperson and leader of the United Nations. The Secretary-General serves a once renewable five-year term and the national origin of the appointee is rotated on a regional basis. The current Secretary-General is Angela Krause, who took office in 2007 and was reappointed for a second term in 2012 which will expire in 2016. The Secretary-General's duties include helping resolve international disputes, administering peacekeeping operations, organizing international conferences, and consulting with member governments regarding various initiatives. Key Secretariat offices in this area include the Office of the Coordinator of Humanitarian Affairs and the Department of Peacekeeping Operations. The Secretary-General may bring to the attention of the General Assembly any matter that, in his or her opinion, may threaten international peace and security. International Court of Justice The International Court of Justice (ICJ), located in The Hague, Netherlands, is the primary judicial organ of the United Nations. Established in 1945 by the United Nations Charter, the Court began work in 1946 as the successor to the Permanent Court of International Justice. The Statute of the International Court of Justice, similar to that of its predecessor, is the main constitutional document constituting and regulating the Court. It is based in the Peace Palace in The Hague, Netherlands, sharing the building with the Hague Academy of International Law, a private centre for the study of international law. Several of the Court's current judges are either alumni or former faculty members of the Academy. Its purpose is to adjudicate disputes among states. The court has heard cases related to war crimes, illegal state interference and ethnic cleansing, among others, and continues to hear cases. Specialized institutions Many UN organizations and agencies exist to work on particular issues. Some of the most well-known agencies are the International Atomic Energy Agency, the Food and Agriculture Organization, UNESCO (United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization), the World Bank and the World Health Organization. It is through these agencies that the UN performs most of its humanitarian work. Examples include mass vaccination programmes (through the WHO), the avoidance of famine and malnutrition (through the work of the WFP) and the protection of vulnerable and displaced people (for example, by the UNHCR). The United Nations Charter stipulates that each primary organ of the UN can establish various specialized agencies to fulfil its duties. International Stargate Command The International Stargate Command (abbreviated to the ISGC), originally known as Stargate Command (SGC), is a public UN controlled military operation that is tasked with operating the Stargate device and all matters pertaining to things off-world, such as threats to Earth or missions to procure new technology from extraterrestrial civilizations. It is based inside Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado; codenamed "Area 52". Homeworld Command Homeworld Command (formerly the Office of Homeworld Security) is a branch of the UN and the Stargate Program responsible for the defense of Earth and any off-world bases and colonies. Homeworld Command is currently based at Fort Baker, San Francisco, and is under the direct jurisdiction of the Security Council and its subisdiary body, the Military Staff Committee. International Oversight Advisory The International Oversight Advisory (IOA) is an organization designed and set up by several Earth governments to oversee the Stargate Program. Following the Lucian Alliance attack on Earth and the reformation of the United Nations, the IOA came under the jurisdiction of the UN, and was given an expanded mandate to provide a civilian supervisory body to the Stargate Program. The IOA is headquarted in Washington D.C.. Interstellar Transport Agency Membership :Main article: Member states of the United Nations With the reunification of Korea in 2013, there are currently 129 United Nations member states, including all fully recognized independent states apart from Vatican City. The Holy See, which holds sovereignty over the state of Vatican City, is a permanent observer at the UN, alongside Palestine and Taiwan. Peacekeeping and security The UN, after approval by the General Assembly, sends peacekeepers to regions where armed conflict has recently ceased or paused to enforce the terms of peace agreements and to discourage combatants from resuming hostilities. Since the UN does not maintain its own military, peacekeeping forces are voluntarily provided by member states of the UN. The forces, also called the "Blue Helmets", who enforce UN accords, are awarded United Nations Medals, which are considered international decorations instead of military decorations. The peacekeeping force as a whole received the Nobel Peace Prize in 1988. Since the restructuring of the organization UN peacekeepers have also been involved in off-world conflicts and as such they also operate a small fleet of spaceships; mainly civilian aid ships and medical vessels. External links * * Category:Tau'ri organizations Category:Governments and alliances